WWE SmackDown Week 2-1
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: There are more matches prepared for today,smackdown women champion and the challenger are released and Randy Orton has business to do.
1. Read this

For those who are criticizing my work,just stop it ! I understand that you want to help me,but don't say those things ! I bet your mothers already insulted you like that ! I just want to say that,because of what you're doing,I decide to keep writing on my own. And if you don't like it,give me good advice,don't say anything or just leave ! For once,I tell you to just leave and forget about that. Anyway I hope you understood my message and will stop writing those bullshits !!! The next time I'll ignore you.

I don't write stories. I'm just writing the show without any characteristics accurate or whatever.


	2. Signature Moves 1

**R-Truth : **Signature : Lie Detector (Corkscrew Flying Forearm Smash)

Truth or Consequence (Suplex Stunner)

Finishers : Corkscrew Scissors Kick

Flatliner (Jumping Reverse STO)

**Randy Orton : **Signature : Randy Orton Stomp (Stomps on arms,legs and head)

Spike DDT (DDT with legs on the middle rope)

Finishers : RKO (Jumping Cutter. Can be executed on the top rope or in mid-air)


	3. Match 1

"Welcome to Tuesday Night SmackDown Live at Manchester,New Hampshire ! I'm Tom Philipps,here with Byron Saxton and Corey Graves. "

"And tonight" began Corey Graves "Randy Orton has a match... with R-Truth ! "

"What ?! Not that guy !! " protested Saxton.

Then R-Truth theme was played and the crowd cheered him as he arrived.

"The following contest is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring,from Charlotte,North Carolina,with a weight of 220 pounds : R-Truth !! "

R-Truth sang his song while entering in the ring and dancing all the time.

Then it was Randy Orton's turn. The crowd cried of joy.

"And his opponent,from Saint Louis,Missouri,with a weight of 250 pounds,he is the Apex Predator,the Viper : Randy Orton !! "

Orton entered slowly in the ring and did his pose on the turnbuckle. Both superstar shook their hands,got on their turnbuckle and the referee made ring the bell.

They began by locking up together then Orton hit him with his forearm before to Irish Whip him to the ropes. Randy Orton intercepted him but Truth executed an Headscissors Takedown. The crowd clapped them.

"This is an impressive move. " said Graves.

Truth ran behind the opponent but Randy dodged and did a Powerslam. Then he executed a Running Knee Drop to the torso and tried the pin.

1... Kickout !

He got him up and executed a Snap Suplex. He ran to him and ejected him of the ring with a Clostheline. Both men wete outside the ring.

1...2...

Randy Orton hit him with punches but R-Truth headbutt him to the head before to push on the commentator table.

"Hopefully that's not our table. " said Byron Saxton.

Truth went to the public and asked for support. The crowd cried : _LET'S GO R-TRUTH !_He returned to Randy and wanted to clostheline him but Randy dodged and executed his famous Back Suplex on the announcer table.

"That does hurt that thing !! " said Corey.

Both men returned to the ring to the sixth count of the referee. Randy went to the middle rope and jumped only to be trapped into R-Truth's dropkick. He fell seated on the corner and Truth ran to hit a Turnbuckle Dropkick. He successed and tried the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

He taunted then tried a Suplex but Randy trapped him into a Small Package and R-Truth hurried to kick out and stand back. Randy ran for him but received the ring post on the shoulder. Truth did a School Boy but let him roll alone before to chain with a DDT.

"Whooa ! There's progression for the speed ! " commented Corey Graves.

Then he did a Snap Suplex on the turnbuckle;Randy suffered from the grapple and rolled in the ringside. Truth ran to the ropes to do a Suicide Dive and both men found themselves on the ground.

1...2...

R-Truth was the first man standing. He helped Orton to come back to the ring. Then he wanted to try the pin but Orton kicked his face. Both men crawled on the mat and Orton finally recovered and dragged his opponent for the Spike DDT. He waited for five seconds before to do the DDT and return to the ropes. He was fired up and asked for the crowd to do noises. Then he extended his arms and went on the ground to do his famous taunt. R-Truth slowly recovered and had his back turned on Orton. This one turned him around and connected the Cutter but Ron Killing pushed him to the ropes and waited the good timing to do the Lie Detector. He connected and tried the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

" NOOOOO ! He was done for ! " complained Tom Philipps.

R-Truth lied down on the mat and was exhausted. Both men were exhausted. All the spectators were curious of who was gonna to win. R-Truth couldn't believe it. He recovered and waitew for his finisher. He ran to the ropes and did the Scissors Kick. But Randy caught his leg and turned him around with the leg in order to chain with the RKO.

Randall did the pin.

1...2...3

Randy Orton won the match and celebrated on the turnbuckle. But as je was getting down on the mat and leaving,John Cena turned him around and executed the Attitude Adjustement on tje winner. Then he crash talked before to return to the locker room. But he turned to Orton one last time and did his You Can't See Me taunt.


	4. Segment 1

Corey Graves was sitting on a soft armchair. And in front of him was sitting on a armchair too the former Universal Champion Brock Lesnar.

"Thank you for accepting the invitation. " Corey began. "And I see your advocate Paul Heyman isn't here. Is there a specific reason you came alone ? "

"In fact " Brock answered "Paul went house to take care of his wife. He's a good father. But also,that allows me to prove that sometimes I don't need anybody to express myself. "

"Very good. Let's begin by the most obvious : any comments about last week attack again Shinsuke Nakamura ? "

"When I told him that he was going to Suplex City,he attacked me. For me,he became a terrorist for Suplex City. And terrorists must be crushed,demolished and eliminated. And last week,I just slammed him but trust me when I say that at Backlash,I'm gonna to crush him,demolish him and eliminate him and plus,I'll take back his title. He may be the King of Strong Style,but I'm the Beast,I'm former UFC Champion,so your strong kicks,your strong elbows and your strong styles don't measure to my mixed martial arts and especially,to my Kimura Lock. Sunday,I'll break your arm,your elbow,your leg and I'll break your head the next morning to let you suffer more time than you need. And me... (laugh) I'll keep running this building with the title with me. "

"I don't want to contradict you but officially,John Cena is the SmackDown's World Champion. "

"Thank you so much,Corey. I almost forgot him. John Cena was lucky at WrestleMania. But one day,I'll drop the title I would have and rush on the one who dares to hold the Universal Championship ! I'm the Beast and no one can hold on the Beast. Shinsuke... "

Then Brock,in a serious face,got closer to the camera and only said :

"Suplex City Bitch ! "

Then the camera suddently cut off.


	5. Signature Moves 2

**The Usos : **Signature : Hip Attack

Tequila Sunrise

Finisher : Super Kick

Uso Splash

Finisher Tag Team : Double Super Kick

Double Uso Splash


	6. Match 2

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. " Lilian Garcia began. She had her arm in a plaster since Becky Lynch's attack last monday. "Making their way to the ring,from San Francisco,California,with a combined weight of 479 pounds,Jimmy and Jey : The Usos ! "

Half of the crowd cheered them,other half booed them. The Usos entered in the ring and waited their opponents.

Then Big E began his intro to be followed by the New Day's Theme. Then the trio entered the ring with their boxes of Booty-O's.

"Believe it or not,I didn't eat my breakfast today ! " cofessed Corey Graves.

"We are here at SmackDown Live,we're gonna have the two best tag team clashing each other tonight,and you,you dare to care about those foolish cereals ! " criticized Byron Saxton.

Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods entered in the ring while Big E stayed in the ringsinde giving the crowd some Booty-O's.

The bell rang and Kofi and Jey are the one beginning the match. They began by tying up each other then Jey cornered Kofi on the ropes next to Xavier Woods who did nothing. The ref counted out the samoan which made him release the jamaican but Jey ran to the opposite ropes,bounces off and tried a Clostheline. But Kofi lied on the mat,Jey jumped on him before to bounce off the ropes and take a Dropkick on the torso.

"Very technical grapple ! " commented Tom Philipps.

Kofi taunted his opponent who got up and turned around the ring. Both prepared themselves,staring at each other before to tie up again. They fought during ten seconds before that Jey executed a Headlock and Kofi wrestled him until to run to the ropes and attack him with a Chop but he dodged,bounced off the ropes and executed a Reverse Elbow Smash.

"It's just the beginning ! " said Graves.

They turned around the ring,hesitating and tied up each other. They wrestled during fifteen seconds before that Jimmy did a Blind Tag on Jey's left shoulder. Jey felt his shoulder touched by his brother but Kofi saw nothing. He cornered Jey on their turnbuckle and stuck him on it. But the legal opponent entered and attacked him from behind. Jey kicked him on the gut and Jimmy did a German Suplex. Kofi was gonna to tag with Woods but Jimmy took his left leg and tripped him to the mat. The jamaican suffered on the torso and Jimmy punched him on the head before to take him away from Xavier. He did a Weak Submission Grapple to his left arm and taunted Woods. Big E tapped on his hands while he had pancakes into his mouth in order to support Kofi Kingston. The crowd followed him and everyone in their side encouraged Kofi. Jimmy did a Meat Head on him and tagged with his brother. Jey did a Diving Foot Stomp on his body while Jimmy blocked him on the ground. He tried the pin but Kofi immediately kicked out. Then he tried to go for Woods but Jey grabbed his hair and told to his victim : "You want to go to him,uh ?!! Go ahead !!!! " Then he let him go while the referee warned him. But the vicious Uso caught Kofi and stomped him. He did a Standing Rear Naked Choke while Kofi was on his knees and sleeping. Woods yelled to him to wake up and go for him. Many seconds later,Kofi came back to the match,got up and hit Jey on the gut before to jump forward but Jey grabbed his right leg and pulled him backward... before to receive a beautiful Enzuigiri.

"This move was powerful ! I heard it from there !! " said Philipps.

Then he hot tagged with Xavier Woods while Jey tagged with his brother Jimmy and Woods chained two Calf Kick before to go behind him and do a Inverted Front Facelock Backbreaker and to turn him into a Hangman Knee Facebuster and to finish with a Rondhouse Kick. He then went to his corner and taunted for his Rolling Clostheline waiting for Jimmy to get up. When he was ready,Woods rolled forward and jumped for the Clostheline,but outta nowhere,Jimmy jumped on him and caught him into a Jumping Reverse STO.

"OH MY GOD !! He caught him in mid-air ! " said Corey Graves.

Then Jimmy bounced off the ropes and did a Splash on Xavier. He punched him on the face and went to tag with Jey. But Woods trapped his legs and made him fall on his face while he went to tag successfully with Kofi. He bounced off the ropes,did his New Day cry and jumped on a Double Leg Drop on Jimmy. Then he stalked him for the Trouble in Paradise. But he gave it instead to Jey who was running to him in order to save his brother. Kofi decided to try the S. O. S ,but got pushed by his opponent and received outta nowhere a Super Kick on the face. Woods was on the top rope and tried a Double Axe Handle but got his Superkick too. Then he got him out of the ring before to climb on the turnbuckle and directly do the Uso Splash before to chain with the pin.

1...2...

Kickout !

Jimmy couldn't believe it ! He recovered hardly from that failed pin and went for a second splash. But when he was on the top rope,Big E took out a pancake and threw it in the middle of the ring. The referee took it and gave it back to the manager. But he didn't see that Big E threw Jimmy Uso out of the top turnbuckle. Kofi went to the Usos' corner and waited his opponent to get up for his finish. But Jey came back and grabbed his legs. Kofi fell face first on the mat and was dragged in the ringside. Jey threw him onto the announcer table before that Kofi landed on Byron Saxton.

"SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE !!! " he ordered,panicked.

The two other commentators helped their colleague while Corey took out Kofi Kingston without any harm. The referee made his count out and was arrived at four. Jey threw to Kofi a Power Clostheline but Woods was on the apron,ran and jumped to him. But Jey caught him in to a Lifting Belly-to-Belly Clutch. He put him back down before to take back strengths and throw him behind himself on the ground. Kofi did a surprising Trouble in Paradise on his opponent.

"Finishers are flying from everywhere ! " said one of the commentators.

The referee was at six when Kofi came back inside. But Jimmy tried the Super Kick... only to allow to his opponent to dodge it and grab him in order to execute the S. O. S. He chained with the pin.

1...2...3 !

"New Day wins ! "

"They caught up their lose against the champions ! " said Graves.

As Kofi was getting up,Xavier Woods and Big E came to his encounter and celebrated with him. Then they left the arena and returned to backstage.


	7. Segment 2

The following event is the contract signing for the SmackDown Women's Championship. Adam Jordan prepared the ring with the black mat,the black ropes,the blue turnbuckles and the table dressed with a black blanket. He had put the contract on the table with the pen. There were two chairs located on the ringside. And one security guard was next to the Co-GM of SD. Adam began to talk :

"Welcome to SmackDown Live,Manchester !!!

_Wild cheers_

I'm very happy to be here right now with you ! But I guess you didn't waste all your money just to hear me talk !

_Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes !_

Anyway,let's pass to the contract signing for... the SmackDown Women's Championship !

_THE WILDEST CHEERS OF ALL THAT COULD MAKE ANYONE DEAF_

First,before to make come the competitors,what did you think of what happened last week ?!

_HOLY SHIT ! HOLY SHIT ! HOLY SHIT ! HOLY SHIT !_

I was sure you would react like that ! Well do you want to see a FIGHT tonight ?!!

_LET THEM FIGHT ! LET THEM FIGHT ! LET THEM FIGHT ! LET THEM FIGHT !_

I would like to begin the confrontation right here,right now,but orders are orders. And my orders are to prevent them from killing each other. First,because they have to wait until Backlash and also because I would be fired for homicide.

_BOOOOOO_

Thanks. Enough talked about all of this stuff. Let's talk about THAT stuff. "

He mentioned to someone to come in the ring,but no one came.

"That's the cue. You have to come. "

Still nobody.

"Too bad for the surprise. Ladies and gentlemen,your SmackDown Women's Champion...

_CHEERS_

Alexa Bliss !! "

Alexa Bliss's theme played and she arrived on the ramp. She wore a black T-Shirt with her logo on it with a black leather jacket,her black gloves,a black tight pant and black baskets. She had also her title around the waist. She came into the ring and hugged Adam.

**Author's Note : In real life,Adam Jordan and Alexa Bliss are best friends.**

"Good evening,champ ! How are you since you slept in prison ? "

"It was terrible. " said the champion,disgusted. "But I got used to it and hopefully that I was freed the next morning. "

"Hopefully. Well in six weeks,you'll unleash your fury on your rival Bayley. Anything to say about your match ? "

"I may not win the match at Backlash,but I promise you that Bayley won't entirely survive sunday ! "

_YES ! YES ! YES ! YES ! YES ! YES !_

"The crowd's totally following her ! " said Tom Philipps.

"But come on ! It's Bayley ! Why are you abandoning her ?! " complained Byron Saxton.

"Must I remind you WrestleMania ?! " said Corey.

"It's obviously an emotional frustration. That's human nature ! "

"I wouldn't like to be guest referee ! " said Jordan,pretending to be scared. "Alright,are you ready ?! And don't worry,Mikey next to me... " he pointed his security guard. "He's very gentle with women. "

"If she dares to say anything daring,I'll kick her fucking ass ! "

"Understood. Now,behold the challenger : Bayley ! "

Her music played as she arrived. The crowd massively booed her.

_BOOOOOOOOOO_

_YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK_

_BLISS BLISS BLISS BLISS_

She wore a short red T-shirt,a tight yellow and brown pant,yellow wrist bands and black boots. As she came to the ring,Alexa wanted to face her,but Mike restrained her. Bayley went to hug Adam,but he only extended his hand. They shook their hands as the crowd reacted to this.

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Then Bayley took the micro Lilian gave to her and began to talk :

"Hello Manchester !

_YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE ! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE !_

It's obvious that I am not desired here. Anyway I don't like this city.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Adam,thank you again for allowing me to get out of jail. "

Adam said "You're welcome" without the micro.

"Alexa,you said that at Backlash,I won't entirely survive. Just in case you still don't know,I'm not the same Bayley anymore. "

A fan cried suddently "You suck".

"I'm not the fragile Bayley in Extreme Rules two years ago. I'm a warrior now. And you're still pretending I'm easy to beat. Maybe you're thinking that because I busted open your brain at WrestleMania.

_BOOOOOOOOOOO_

No one even wanted you champion three years ago. So why are they changing their mind suddently ? "

"Maybe becaus... " began to say Adam before to be rudely interrupted.

"Your job is to organize matches,sit on your chair and shut up,not to point your nose into business that doesn't concern you !! " said Bayley angrily.

"The WWE Universe does concern me... " he said but when Bayley stared at him,he stopped talking.

"They changed their mind because they are poor idiots ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Keep booing me ! But I'm telling you the truth : you weren't the same than three years ago. You just as weirdo as the bitch on the other side of the table. "

Then Alexa bend over the table and was restrained by the security guard.

"Say that again ! " she told her. Then she took the occasion to sign the contract on the table.

"In six weeks,at Backlash,I'll shove your face,then I'll scrub your fucking face on the ground and then I'll banish each one of you,as dumb as you are ! "

_WILD BOOS_

"Yeah yeah go ahead ! And when it will be Backlash,I'll begin with... your mother. "

_OHHHHHHHHHH_

Alexa tried to go onto the table but she's grabbed by the expert Mike. Bayley kept talking :

"But for now,I have to make an example. " she went in front of Adam and seduced him by caressing his torso. The GM liked that and put his arms around his waist. He was ready to kiss her but Bayley rolled his arms around the body and the left arm and executed from outta nowhere the Bayley-to-Belly.

" Oh ! She attacked the SmackDown Co-General Manager !! " reacted Tom Philipps.

Adam rolled into the ringside and the security guard ran to help him. Alexa took the occasion to rush on Bayley and punch her to the face. Both girl went for another savage brawl until dozens of referees managed to separate her. They are taken back into the backstage.

But Bayley came back to the ring,took the micro and the pen and said to her rivale :

"Hey bitch ! This isn't over ! At Backlash,this is the end of your reign... and of your life ! " she told her that just before to sign the contract. Then Bayley stayed in the ring taunting the champion who was taken back into the backstage.


	8. Segment 3

Luke Harper was sitting on a stool in front of a camera. He was into a dark room with nothing but the camera,the micro and the stool. Luke began to talk.

"Last Tuesday,I attacked Kevin Owens. I put him down before to crash his body onto a table. I did it to tell him that... I want to face him at Backlash. I want to fight ! I want an opponent who's worthy a fight. And I found Kevin Owens in my research. Now Kevin,in six weeks,I'll beat you,I'll crush you onto all the tables at my disposal and I'll kill you. Don't worry,I'll report it to your poor family. At Backlash,you won't be ready for ME ! "

Then he got up and left the room.


End file.
